


Remorse

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Remorse

Clint felt remorse,  
For everything hr had done.   
The lives he took.  
The lives he destroyed.   
The families he broke.


End file.
